A Night In
by whoviangirl99
Summary: EXTREME FLUFF - The Doctor and Rose have a night in together wathcing movie and eating popcorn
1. Chapter 1

DOCTOR AND ROSE FANFIC... BY FENELLA SAUNDERS

CHAPTER ONE -

'..and you be careful!' Jackie shouted after Rose as she disappered into the TARDIS

'Will do Mum, love ya!' Rose shouted back behind the closed wooden door.

The Doctor flipped some switches on the console and looked up at Rose and smiled at her, she returened it warmly.  
After Mickey stayed in the parallel universe, the Doctor decided that Rose needed to have a little rest, so he took her home to visit Jackie.  
This gesture meant so much to Rose, it really showed how much he cared for her and could tell how she is feeling just by looking at her.

The Doctor parked in their usual spot just outside the flat in the estate, and brought back a small bag with his essentials and some stuff for Rose.  
The Doctor knew just what Rose needed : a funny movie, chocolate, snuggly PJs and socks, blankets and some Doctor Cuddles.

When the Doctor got back to the flat, Rose was sitting on the couch staring into blank space while Jackie jabbered on about nothing in particular.  
Rose only noticed the Doctor's presence when he sat down next to her and whispered her name. She snapped her head up and smiled at him, just the Doctor being next to her made her feel that little bit better.

Jackie soon broke their eye contact 'ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!'  
They both looked up like two kids caught with their hands in a cookie jar.

'What was that Jackie?' The Doctor replied trying to sound innocently Jackie rolled her eyes 'I said that i have to go out tonight, it's Mo's birthday, so we're all going out for dinner. It;s a shame you dont want to come Rose,  
it might do good.'  
'Mum, I'm fine, really' Rose says with a smile to prove a point.  
'Well okay if you're sure'  
Rose nods 'Oh God look at the time, I better go get ready.'  
Jackie walks to her room still talking to herself.

'So what do you wanna do tonight?' Rose asked the Doctor 'Well I got some stuff that i thought you might like' The Doctor replied picking up the bag and showed her his supplies.  
''Mr and Mrs Smith! oh my god i love this film so much! How did you know?'  
'Rose Tyler i know you better than anyone else' The Doctor said with a chuckle A loud cough from Jackie's room corrected him.  
'Sorry, i meant i know you better than anyone else APART from your beautiful mother' Rose laughed 'That's better, thank you very much' Jackie replied from the other room'

*half an hour later*

'How do I look then?' Jackie ask the pair while doing a little twirl 'Lovely Mum' Rose smiles from the sofa next to the Doctor.  
'Yeah, as beautiful as you can get Jackie' The Doctor jokes.

Jackie tried to look stern but it she couldn't last long.  
This 'new'Doctor was a lot more domestic and lets face it alot less rude to her.  
He was lovely to look at aswell, she can see that Rose agrees with that aswell.  
'They can be so blind sometimes' Jackie thinks alot of the time.

'Okay,I'm gonna be off now, see ya later you two. Rose look after him, and Doctor you look after her.'  
There was a chorus of 'Bye Mum' and 'See you later Jackie!' and then the sound of the door shutting told them that they were alone.

'Right, first things first, we need out comfy PJs on.' The Doctor said, clapping his hands together.  
'Yea- wait, you're gonna wear PJs?' Rose asked, reletivly shocked. She had never seen the Doctor out of his brown suit, apart from that one time where he wore the tuxedo in the parallel universe,  
She tried so hard not to drool that day.

'Of course I'm going to wear PJs, Rose!' The Doctor replied as if she had just asked the stupidest question.  
'You really don't expect me to sleep in this suit do you?' he carried on.

'Well no but hang on, you actually sleep?' Rose asked

'I don't need as much sleep as humans, but I still need at the most 4 hours each night. Well anyway PJs first, then movie and food!'  
The Doctor replied then grabbed his small bag and started pulling out clothes.

The Doctor unbuttoned his suit jacket and took it off, folding it neatly and putting it on the chair behind him. He then took of his tie and put it down.  
'Uhhhh, Doctor what are you doing?' Rose asked the Doctor while he continued undressing.  
'Getting into my PJs...' The Doctor replied, arching an eyebrow.  
'Infront of me?!' Rose replied not really sure where to look as his shirt was now undone and open to show a VERY tight white t-shirt, that stuck to his skin showing a faint but visible outline of a six pack.

'God, you humans are always so embarassed about a little bit of skin!' Doctor exclaimed and he took off his shirt and now standing in his suit pants and his very tight white t-shirt. 'Well, you get you dressed here then, I'll be back in 5.' Rose said not really wanting to go, but knowing it was the right thing to do.

Rose went to her old room to get dressed, because it was mid-july right now, it meant it was hot during the nights. So Rose picked out a little pair of navy blue cotton short shorts with a white vest that hugged to her body in the right places, showing off her curves.

She then put her hair up in a messy bun ontop of head, and wiped her face of makeup. That's how comfortable she was around the Doctor now,  
she didn't feel self-concious around him anymore, she smiled at herself and she thought about the Doctor.

Rose walked into the living room, to find the Doctor in a loose wife beater vest and electric blue boxers that went down to mid thigh and was also quite loose.  
The vest showed off his muscular, hairy arms, and the boxers showed off his skinny yet also muscular legs. He obviously also noted that it was going to be hot tonight.

The Doctor wasn't the only one who was having trouble not to drool everywhere. He thought he might've died and gone to heaven because this is heaven right now.

A soft 'wow' escaped Rose's lips.  
'What?' The Doctor said, hands immedietly flew to his face as if something was on it.

'Uh, nothing, it's just, never really seen you out of this suit and showing this much skin.' Rose blurted out before she could stop herself.  
The Doctor chuckled 'Well, i haven't seen you showing this much skin either.'

'Right movie time!' The Doctor said breaking the eye contact.  
'Yeah, you go sort out the popcorn while I put the dvd on' Rose said giving him a reassuring smile.

The Doctor grabbed the popcorn out the bag and went into the kitchen.  
He opened the microwave and put the popcorn.  
He leant aganst the counter and closed his eyes

All his thoughts drifted to Rose, like they always do. Why couldn't he just tell her?  
Coward. That's why. Coward everytime.  
But he had a feeling about tonight Maybe, just maybe he might just tell her how he really feels.

-END CHAPTER ONE-


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO - Truth or Dare?

The Doctor came back into the sitting room with the popcorn in the bowl, and two cans of coke.  
Rose had the DVD on main menu with the remote next to her, she smiled at The Doctor as he came in.

'Right, DVD's sorted, popcorn's sorted, and drink's sorted. Happy Happy?' The Doctor asked Rose 'Happy Happy' Rose giggled 'Good Good'

The Doctor sat down down next Rose.  
Rose layed out on the sofa, so her head was on the armrest and she put her feet on the Doctor's lap.

'I'm not a bloody footstool you know!' The Doctor said lightly pushing her feet.  
'No you're not, you're my footstool'  
The Doctor rolled his eyes jokingly.

'Right 'Mr and Mrs Smith''  
'Yep'

Rose Picked up the remote next to her and started to play the movie.

They weren't really watching the movie at the start.  
They were throwing pieces of popcorn in the air and attepmting and failing to catch them in their mouths.

But that soon turned into a popcorn fight where they were both throwing bits of popcorn everywhere and batting them away with their hands.

They soon ran out of popcorn and that's when they properly started to watch the film.

The Doctor had his long legs out and resting on the table infront of them, while Rose was snuggled up against his side. The Doctor's arm around her shoulders hugging her towards him. Her head on his shoulder.

If a random stranger were to come into the apartment right now they would have thought that they were a perfect couple.  
But that wouldn't have been the first time a stranger thought that they were a couple.

Often the Doctor and Rose were mistaken for being together.  
It was so often that when ever someone asks whether they are a couple or not they simply agree.  
That's how beautiful their relationship was.

The movie ended, Rose turned off the television with the remote next to her.  
They sat in silence, just cherrishing the moment together.

'So, where do you fancy doing now? 'Cause I don't know about you but I'm not tired.' The Doctor says nudging Rose slightly.  
'Umm, I don't mind. There's not much to do around here..' Rose sighed

'TRUTH OR DARE!' They both suddenly shouted at the same time.

Rose moved away from the Doctor to one side of the sofa and crossed her legs facing him.  
The Doctor did the same facing her.

'Truth or Dare?' The Doctor asked Rose 'Truth'

'Okay, which Doctor do you prefer? Me or big ears?' The Doctor asked sticking his ears out with his fingers.

'Oh God that's hard. I'll have to say you, because you are lot less rude, more domestic, a bit more fashionable, you're hair is beautiful and...' Rose stopped

'And..?' The Doctor pushed.  
Rose mumbled somthing that he didn't quite catch.

'What?' The Doctor whined liked a 7 year old.

'You're a lot more better looking' Rose blurted out.  
The Doctor smiled smugly 'Really?'

Rose hit the Doctor with a pillow.  
'Shut Up!' She laughed.

'Okay Truth or Dare'  
'Dare' the Doctor wiggled his eyebrows.

'Right you asked for it.' Rose said doing a little 'evil laugh'.  
'As long as it's not running around the estate naked, I'll be fine' The Doctor said without thinking.

He looked up at Rose, and saw her smiling an evil smile.  
'NO NO NO NO NO! Oh God why did I say that?' The Doctor said running a hand through his hair.

*5 minuetes later*

The Doctor is standing naked in the living rooms with his hands covering his parts.  
Rose is facing him and she couldn't help but let her eyes wander.

The Doctor had a very faint six pack and quite a hairy chest.  
There was a little trail of hair leading down from his belly button to the parts where his hands were covering.  
And Rose couldn't help but notice the V lines on the lower part of his torso.

'So how long do I have to run around the estate for?' The Doctor moaned.  
'Run around the esate twice.' Rose said with a nod.

'They both walked down the stairs, Rose infront of course.  
They made it outside.

'Okay start running pretty boy!' Rose laughed.  
'I can't believe I'm doing this right now.'

The Doctor started running away through the middle of the estate.  
Rose admired his bum. Definetly a nice bum.

Rose saw a man open his window and wolf whistle.  
The man saw Rose and shouted 'Is he taken, love?'

Rose couldn't help but shout back 'Sorry mate, he's mine!'  
The man sighed and shut his window.

The Doctor came back after 2 minuetes 'That's one, do I have to do another one?'

'You know the deal, twice!'

The Doctor was about to runaway again when he saw the scariest thing he could ever see.  
Daleks are nothing compared to this.

'WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?'

Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler.

**DUN DUN DUN! Thanks for reading this. I know this chap was a wee bit shorter than the first but hey ho.**

**Please review, thanks alot :) x**


	3. Perverted Alien

**CHAPTER THREE**

'WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?' Jackie screamed at the Doctor and Rose.

Rose and the Doctor just stood there still shell-shocked. Neither of them knew how to get out of this one.

'Well? Answer me. What's going on here? Who's idea was this?' Jackie had lowered her voice to talking level, but you could still here the anger and venom in her voice.

'Well, uh, technically, TECHNICALLY it was my idea but I-'

The Doctor didn't get to finish his sentence for Jackie slapped him across the face so hard,  
that he staggered to the side. Rose winced at the sound.

'BLOODY PERVERTED ALIEN! WANTING MY DAUGHTER FOR YOUR NEEDS? WHAT DO YOU DO TO HER IN THAT LITTLE BLUE BOX OF YOURS?'

As an instant reaction, both of the Doctor's hands flew up to his face, he groaned at the pain.

A gasp coming from Rose and Jackie, suddenly reminded him that if both of his hands were on his face, what was covering his 'parts'.

His hands flew down to his area as quick as lighting.

They all knew what just happened, and he knew that Rose and Jackie both saw.

'Well, now we all know that the heart is the only thing he has two of.' Jackie said.

The Doctor silently thanked Jackie for not shouting at him, and making a big scene out of it.

Rose hadn't said anything yet, she stood there biting her lips which had a small, poorly hidden smile on it.

'Right, first we gotta get him in some clothes, then you explain why the Doctor is naked running around my estate, and why you're just standing there giggling like a teenage school girl.' Jackie said to Rose.

Rose blushed at what her mum said, but it was true.

She couldn't help but feel like a naughty school girl, she'd seen that sort of stuff before,  
but the DOCTOR'S. That felt new to her.

They made their way back up to the flat, the Doctor at the back.

Rose saw it, she shouldn't have, but she somewhat pleased that she did.  
It sort of showed her that he was a that little bit more closer to human than she thought.

Once back in the flat, the Doctor quickly grabbed his vest and boxers and ran to the bathroom.

'I'll say one thing love.' Jackie said looking at Rose.  
'What?'

Jackie took a quick look at the bathroom door to make sure to it was really shut.

'He has got a LOVELY body, I thought he was gonna be all skin and bones but he has some perfect muscles in all the right places, amazing what clothes can cover up.'

'MUM! He's right next door!' Rose angrily whispered.

'Well, it's not like he's gonna hear me!' Jackie said back.

The Doctor walked out the bathroom and stood behind Jackie who was sitting on the sofa.

Totally oblivious of The Doctor behind her, Jackie continued 'And his bum is perfect, shame he's a bit too young for me.'

Rose saw The Doctor standing behind Jackie, but he put a finger to his lips.  
She smiled a knowing smile and lowered her eyes back down to Jackie.

'And did you see his biceps, he's definitely a strong lad.'

Behind her, the Doctor flexed his biceps and winked at Rose.

Rose tried her hardest not to laugh, she bit her lip and look back at Jackie.

**Okay I am so so so so so so sorry this chapter is so short. I had a bit of a writer's block, but I have so many new ideas for other Rose/Ten fanfics.**

**So if you want me to make a story out of something, please tell me and I will try my very best. **

**SPOILERS: My next chapter will involve SOMEONE having a nightmare and lots of cuddling :) **

**As always please review, and again, sorry for th short chap - Fenella :) xxxx**


	4. Nightmares

Rose tried her hardest not to laugh, she bit her lip and look back at Jackie.

'Oooo, and his hair. A perfect head of hair right there, wish I could just run my hands through it all the time.'

The Doctor flatten downed his hair as much as it could, and separated it in the middle so it had a centre parting.  
It look absolutely ridiculous but adorable.

That's when Rose lost it and burst out laughing.

'What are you laughing at Rose?' Jackie said clearly confused.

Rose nodded towards the Doctor, Jackie turned around and saw what she was laughing at.

Jackie stood up and put her hands on her hips and tried to look angry.  
Tried but failed, she was soon laughing along with Rose the sight of the Doctor with a centre parting.

The Doctor walked over and sat next to Rose.

Rose reached out and ruffled his hair and styled it back to normal-ish.

To them this seemed normal, often Rose would ruffle his hair or the Doctor would kiss the top of hers.  
To them it just showed how close they were.

But to Jackie, it really did just show her how much of an idiot they both were.  
They love each other, how could they not see this?

'So why _was_ the Doctor running around naked outside?' Jackie questioned both of them.

Rose and the Doctor both explained how they were playing truth or dare, and it just sort of 'escalated'.

'Okay, I'll let you off this time, but no more nakedness between you two, am I understood?' Jackie said in a serious tone.

'Understood' The Doctor and Rose both said together.

'Good, now I'm off to bed, and Rose you better be going too. Goodnight Doctor, if the couch is too comfortable, there's always my bed.'

'NO, I mean no, Jackie, I'm good, uh, very good, love the couch, love it. I'm really, really good thanks, uh...'

'I'm just joking you muppet.' Jackie laughed.

The Doctor instantly relaxed. Jackie left still laughing to herself, leaving Rose and the Doctor alone.

'Right, well uh, I better be going to bed now. Good night Doctor'

Rose stood on her tiptoes and kissed the Doctor on the cheek, she then smiled and walked to her bedroom before he could say anything.

The Doctor raised his hand and touched his cheek,  
'Goodnight my beautiful Rose.' he whispered.

-3 HOURS LATER-

Rose woke up with a start, she sat straight up in her bed and looked around.

She could only remember parts of her nightmare.

She remembered running through a desolate hallway on her own and hearing the screams of a man.

She knew that man, she loved that man.

The Doctor's screams echoed through the hallway, he was in pain.

Screaming her name, crying for help.

She found the room where the screams came from, she rushed in.

The Doctor's was laying on his front on a cold stone floor, his arms above his head.

He wasn't moving.

He suit was torn and bloody, a pool of blood surrounding him.

Rose walked over to him crying, she slowly turned him over, bracing herself.

His eyes were open. Cold. Dead. Not the eyes she knew, not full of life, love and happiness. No, these eyes were empty.

His face covered in cuts, burns and blood.

Rose was now screaming out cries, clutching his cold, lifeless body to hers.

That's when she woke up.

She had to see him, to make sure he is still here.

She needs to look into his warm eyes, because she can't stop imagining those cold ones.

Rose gets up and slowly walks out of her room and into the sitting room.

The Doctor was asleep, this was the first time Rose had ever seen him sleep apart from that time when he was in that regeneration coma.

He looked so innocent, not The Oncoming Storm, if it wasn't for the stubble on his face, she could mistake him for a little boy.

He had no blankets on and she didn't blame him, it was hot in this flat.

Rose really didn't want to disturb him, she turned around and was about to walk away.

'Rose?' The Doctor whispered, he sat up a little.

'Uh Yeah, hey, I'm just getting a glass of water.' She lied.

But the Doctor knew that she was lying, he could tell by her face that she was upset about something.

He immediately got up, walked over and hugged her.

It was the hug Rose needed, it was perfect.

'Tell me what's wrong.' The Doctor said pulling back but still holding onto her, their faces only inches apart.

'Oh it's nothing really, I just had a nightmare, I'm just being silly, sorry, I'll uh-' Rose stuttered feeling like a little kid.

'Rose, it's okay to be scared about nightmares. I use to have them every night, but do you know what stopped them?' The Doctor asked her.  
Rose slowly shook her head.

'You, Rose. You stopped my nightmares, you have helped me in so many ways, made me such a better person.' The Doctor said looking deep into Rose's eyes.

He pushed back a strand of hair behind her ear, and smiled at her.

For once Rose was speechless. Tears prickling in her eyes, she smiled back, a real heart-melting smile.

He hugged her again, this time longer, and more passionate.

'Do you want to stay with me? Plenty of room on the couch' The Doctor asked Rose

Rose nodded 'Thank you.'

The Doctor laid down on the sofa on his side, his back against the back of the sofa.

Rose laid next to him, facing him.

Rose wriggled about a bit to get comfortable, but she wriggled to far to the edge and was about to fall off.

Rose suddenly felt two strong arms around her, pulling her back on the sofa and towards him.

'Don't think it would be very comfortable on the floor' The Doctor joked

Rose giggles silently so they wouldn't wake Jackie up.

Rose was far from the edge now, so the Doctor didn't really need to hold onto her,  
but his arms were still firmly around her. hugging her towards him.

Rose laid her head on his chest, her hand reached up and stroked the Doctor's face.

The Doctor closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

The smell of vanilla from Rose's hair filled the Doctor's nostrils.

The Doctor turned his head and kissed Rose's palm.

Rose slowly dropped her hand and rested it on his shoulder, her thumb rubbing slowly up and down his neck.

The Doctor kissed her forehead.

'You're safe now, I will never let anything ever hurt you.' The Doctor whispered into her head.

Rose snuggled more into the Doctor's chest, he smelt of security,comfort and the Doctor.

'Night my Doctor' Rose closed her eyes and pulled him closer to her.

'Goodnight my Rose' He kissed her head once and closed his eyes.

END OF CHAPTER 4

**So what did you guys think? I made this chapter quite long to make up for the last short chapter. I know I updated this quickly but I felt so bad for the**

**short chapter. **

**SOPILERS: Next chapter is the Doctor cooking for Rose and Jackie, and the Doctor being quite domestic in general!**

**I think I'll do about 2 chapters more.**

**PLEASE REVIEW :) -Fenella xxxx**


	5. Chef Doctor

CHAPTER FIVE

Rose awoke. She smiled when she realised that her head was still on the Doctor's chest.

His arms still firmly around her.

She laid there for a couple of minutes listening to his slow double hearts beats. She wished she could just stay like this forever.

But that wish was soon crushed when Jackie walked into the room with a pink fluffy dressing gown on.

'CAN YOU TWO EVER KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF EACH OTHER?' Jackie screeched.

The Doctor's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up.

'What did I say earlier?' Jackie asked them both.

'Well, uh, we aren't naked, not that would mind..' The Doctor Started

Jackie shot him one of her famous 'I-will-kill-you-with-my-organs-of-seeing looks.

'I mean uh, sorry Jackie, how bout I make you yummy fry-up to make up for it!' The Doctor said giving her a weak smile.

'You better go start cooking, alien-boy'

The Doctor quickly got up and made his way to the Kitchen, carefully sliding past Jackie.

Jackie sat down next to Rose.

'So care to tell me why you and the Doctor were sleeping together extremely close on my couch?' Jackie questioned her.

'I sort of had a nightmare, so I went to him.' Rose said looking down at her hands.

'Rose, you could've come see me.' Jackie said

'But I needed to see him' Rose said still looking at Jackie.

'What was the nightmare about' Jackie said, her voice full of care.

'I was alone, and I heard the Doctor screaming in pain. I found him and he- he was d-dead, he suit was all torn and bloody, and it was horrible Mum,  
It was the worst nightmare I've had, it was- I was so scared Mum, so when I woke up I needed to see him to make sure he's still there, with me.'

Tears now swimming in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

The Doctor heard and saw the whole thing, he was looking out the windows from the kitchen to the living room.

The Doctor was about to go out there and hug her. When she got up mumbling something about going to the toilet and left.

The Doctor turned out around quickly to avoid eye contact with Jackie.

He fumbled with the packet of bacon, putting them on the pan, and started to scramble the eggs.

He heard Jackie come in, he chose to pretend he didn't hear her.

'You promised me that you would always look after Rose' Jackie begun.

The Doctor turned around and leaned against the counter.

'YeS, I did and I have kept that promise pretty well so far.' The Doctor said, his voice serious.

'Yes you have. But I need you to make another promise to me' Jackie said.

'Okay, what is it?' The Doctor said raising his eyebrow.

'Look after yourself, don't do anything stupid and get yourself killed or injured. You look after Rose with all your hearts, but If you die,  
and she's stranded on a distant planet, millions of years in the future, then what? What will she do? So I need you to promise me to look after yourself as much as you look after her. Because I care for you just as much as I care for her. So Promise me that.' Jackie sais looking into his eyes.

The Doctor was taken back by this. They might not get on all the time, but for her say that to him, was beautiful.

'I promise Jackie, I really do' The Doctor gave her a reassuring smile.

Jackie walked over and gave him a hug, and he hugged back. It was short yet sweet.

They broke away and the Doctor flipped the bacon.

Rose came back in the room, her hair tied up again, a bit more neater.

The Doctor smiled when she entered the kitchen.

*30 MINUTES LATER*

'Doctor, you are an amazing cook, I would have never believed it in a million years!' Jackie exclaimed as she pushed away her now empty plate.

'It was my pleasure Jackie.' The Doctor laughed.

'So I suppose that you two will be leaving today.' Jackie asked Rose.

'Yeah probably, but we'll be back in a couple of weeks' Rose said.

'Will we? Who says?' The Doctor asked raising an eyebrow at her.

'Me' Rose said back smugly.

'Ahem, I'm the owner of the Time Traveling machine, I think I decide what's what.' The Doctor said back.

'Yeah but you're still gonna have to do what I say.' She replied sticking her tongue out her teeth.

'Since when' The Doctor replied, enjoying this flirting.

'Since 'Run' I can get you round my little finger easily.' Rose replied laughing.

'I don't think so'

'Oh really?'

'Yeah and I think you should just stop trying'

'Well why don't you make me?' Rose challenged

'Okay maybe I will' The Doctor shot her a cheeky smile back.

'Could you two at least save the flirting until you get back in that little blue box of sex of yours?' Jackie butted in.

Rose and the Doctor both dropped their heads to hide their embarrassed faces.

END CHAPTER 5 :)

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I had problems with WiFi and alot of stuff going on at home and at school. Hope you enjoyed this chap.**

**I know this story is pure fluff, and has no _real_ storyline, but that was what I wanted to write for my first. **

**I will only do one more chap after this. DO YOU WANT THEM TO KISS? Your choice :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW as always - Fenella xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAP SIX

'Right, I'm gonna go to the corner shop to pick up some milk, don't go disappearing while I'm out' Jackie said to The Doctor and Rose while picking up her keys,  
and leaving out the front door in her pink track suit.

The Doctor collected all their plates and put them all in the dish washer.  
He then grabbed his suit from last night,and went to the bathroom to have a shower and get changed back into his suit.

Rose did the same and went to her old room to get dressed and packed.

The Doctor came out of the bathroom at the exact same time as Rose came out of her bedroom. The Doctor had slippery, wet feet. He slipped still holding onto Rose and fell to the floor with a 'Oof' landing on his back with Rose on top of him.

'Hello' Rose whispered, their faces literally only inches apart.

'Hello' The Doctor whispered back with a slight smile.

'You only have a towel on' Rose pointed out, her hands on his firm, hairy chest.

The Doctor lifted his head slightly and looked down and saw that he had only a towel tied around his hip, but it had slipped dangerously low.

'So that's two days in a row you've seen me basically naked, is this becoming a habit of ours Miss Tyler?' The Doctor joked, his head now back in its orginal place but lifted up slightly so their faces were even closer than before.

'I don't know, but it wouldn't be the worse thing would it?' Rose said before she could stop her self.

The Doctor chuckled. 'It definitely wouldn't'.

Rose looked at his appearance. His hair was still wet and neatly combed back. Little water droplets were slowly falling down the side of his face, she could tell that he had just shaved.

Rose reached up and stroked the side of face 'Mmmm. Soft.' Rose said keeping her hand on his face .

'Freshly shaved' The Doctor whispered.

The Doctor lifted his head at the same time as Rose lowered hers.

Soft lips touched, both of their eyes fluttered shut.

Rose parted her lips, and the Doctor's tongue found its way through her lips. It started slow, but slowly became more passionate.

Rose lifted her hand and ran it through his thick, wet hair.

The Doctor moaned in appreciation, his hand slowly slid lower and stopped on her hip, pulling her closer towards him.

Knowing that they needed to breathe, the Doctor pulled away but only to start kissing along her jaw.

Rose moaned and when the Doctor started to suck on her neck, leaving a mark.

Suddenly there was a rattling at the door. Jackie was home.

Rose jumped up as did the Doctor, he ran back in the bathroom while Rose ran into her room.

'It's only me, got the milk, you haven't left yet have ya?' Jackie voice rang out though out the flat, making the Doctor shudder from inside the bathroom.

The Doctor came out the bathroom in his suit minus the suit jacket and tie.

'HelloJackieHowAreYouLovelyDa yIsn'tIt?' The Doctor said so quickly Jackie almost didn't get it. Almost.

'What have you done?' Jackie questioned narrowing her eyes at him.

'What?' The Doctor answered his voice going high.

Rose came out of her bedroom to his safety.

'Hi Mum, got the milk then?' Rose asked her.

'Yeah, I'll go put the kettle on' Jackie said shaking her head and tutting as she walked off.

As soon as Jackie left to the kitchen, the Doctor and Rose crashed together again, kissing quite frantically.

Rose pulled away after nearly a minute.

'We can't, not here.' Rose started, trying to get her breath back.

'I know, I know but I can't help it, you're just so beautiful' The Doctor answered truthly.

'You're not so bad either, but we can leave in half an hour, just half an hour, think you can last?' Rose asked him, stroking his face.

The Doctor leaned into her touch. 'Okay, but only for you.' The Doctor replied as he kissed her palm.

Rose went on her tip-toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

They walked into the kitchen together and saw that Jackie was on the phone talking about all kinds of nonsense.

'I know Bev, they can be so blind sometimes, what's that? OH yeah, yeah I don't know how Cheryl does it. Thin as a Rake.'

The Doctor rolled his eyes and walked next to Jackie and made their teas.

He left one on the kitchen side for Jackie, she smiled at him and carried on talking to Bev on the phone.

He carried the two teas to the living room.

He sat next to Rose and gave her the tea.

'Thanks' She smiled to him.

'No problemo!' The Doctor cringed at the word.

'Problemo?' Rose laughed.

'Don't even ask' The Doctor laughed along.

'Okay I've been meaning to ask, our relationship now, what does it mean?' Rose asked him looking at her tea.

'I don't know, I mean, I don't want that kiss to be just a one time thing.' The Doctor said looking at her.

This made Rose look up.

'You want us to start a proper relationship?' Rose questioned trying not to get her hopes up just in case.

'Yes, but only if you want to.' The Doctor said, also not getting his hopes up.

Rose nodded smiling at him.

The Doctor leant over, careful not to spill their teas and kissed her slowly yet oh so passionately.

What both of them didn't know was that Jackie was watching them from the kitchen door.

'Finally' Jackie whispered to herself as she turned around and drank her tea. Smiling to herself.

FIN

**And that was the last Chapter to my first fanfic 'A Night In' , I had the most fun writing this.**

**Thank you so much for the favourites, follows, and reviews they mean so much to me.**

**I Have a new story coming out where each chapter is a One-Shot, and of course it's 10/Rose.**

**So if you have any suggestions for this new story, feel free to write them in the reviews and I will give you credit.**

**Please Review. Thanks xxxx**


End file.
